


Wake Up

by Applepie3399



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, teasing a sleeping transformer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie3399/pseuds/Applepie3399
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made a post about my most recent "in relationship KOxSS" nsfw headcanon on Tumblr and ended up writing it in the form of a fic.</p><p>Said headcanon was that Sarscream wakes up first and proceeds to touch and kiss and tease KO until the poor medic is so aroused he wakes up. Starscream then pretends to be asleep but secretly watches and enjoys the sight of KO self servicing next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

As always, Starscream has woken up before Knock Out. Slowly opening his optics he turned to his side, noticing his mate was still in recharge. Knock Out was lying on his back, his back wheels removed and placed on the floor next to the berth.

A sly thought occurred to Starscream and he grinned widely at his unsuspecting ‘victim’. Inching closer to Knock Out, Starscream reached for the medic’s very sensitive audio receptors. He run a claw along the receptor’s underside before replacing his digit with his glossa. He licked the sensitive appendage, making sure to nibble the tip. It earned him a small moan from Knock Out which had Starscream grin against the receptor. 

Moving his attention to the medic’s neck, which was no less sensitive, he rained kisses upon it. Knock Out, still in recharge, tilted his helm the other way, baring his neck even more for the wonderful seeker lips to explore.

When Knock Out’s fans kicked in, Starscream moved on with his plan. The fans were at their lowest setting and the seeker knew he still had more time.

His claws run along another sensitive area of Knock Out’s frame – the headlights. Mindful of his sharp digits, Starscream was very careful not to scratch. He has had plenty of time with the medic to learn the exact pressure he had to use to make Knock Out feel ecstatic. 

Not even a minute has passed when Knock Out’s fans changed setting and his legs spread. Starscream smirked. It was always immensely satisfying to watch what his ministrations were doing to Knock Out. The fact that Knock Out was so responsive only made it all the more satisfying.

Moving his sly plan into its final stage, Starscream reached between Knock Out’s spread legs and teased the interface panel of his valve. Starscream could feel the fluids that were already seeping through the seams. Chuckling to himself, the seeker pressed his whole palm against the panel and rubbed at it. Knock Out’s reaction didn’t disappoint. The medic’s fans whirled louder and he moaned in pleasure. 

Starscream quickly removed his servo from between his mate’s legs and closed his optics, feinting recharge. Moments later Knock Out woke up with a small moan. He rubbed his optic with the palms of his servos and groaned. He was still too tired to be awake but his frame was demanding a release.

Venting a heavy sigh, he turned his helm towards Starscream to see whether his mate was awake by any chance. Noticing the seeker was still in recharge, he moved his servo to his interface panel. Sending a quick command to it, it flew open immediately. His spike pressurized, its red biolights making it stand out quite well. 

Knock Out wrapped his servo around it, keeping still for a few moments before he started a lazy but steady rhythm. He began panting soon enough and his optics closed in pleasure. He let out a moan and Starscream took it as a sign to open his optics.

Next to him, Knock Out was moving his servo around his spike more and more desperately, his rhythm quickening. He was completely oblivious to a set of red optics watching him pleasure himself. 

It took a great deal of willpower for Starscream not to allow his fans to kick in. He was enjoying the show way too much and he could already feel his spike pushing slightly against its cover. But it was not time to react yet.

Knock Out didn’t last long before his frame stilled for a second and overload hit him. His free servo flew to his mouth to stifle his needy moan while his other servo continued to pump his spike. Moments later, his whole framed relaxed and the spent spike slowly retracted into its housing, leaving a puddle of fluids splashed into Knock Out’s abdomen plates. 

Knock Out’s vents whirled when he noticed to mess he has made. He was not a mech to be easily embarrassed and he didn’t bother to clean himself before he has completely sated his frame’s need.

His servo moved lower and between his legs. Pressing lightly against the valve panel, it flew open momentarily. Fluids gushed out into his servo and dripped onto the berth below. Knock Out spread his legs even more and inserted his middle finger with ease into the inviting valve. The walls clenched around the finger but it wasn’t nearly enough to satisfy the medic. 

He inserted another finger into the heat. His hips lifted from the berth slightly and he drew his fingers slowly out of the valve only to push them back in smoothly. He started pumping them in and out, moaning at the wonderful sensation of them pressing against interior nodes. 

His moans of pleasure soon became whimpers of frustration. His fingers couldn’t reach the ceiling node. They never could. There were mechas who could overload even without the stimulation to their ceiling node. Unfortunately, Knock Out wasn’t one of them. And he was getting really frustrated. 

He cursed under his breath and removed his fingers from the valve, the sticky fluid still connecting them to the contracting entrance. Not only was he unable to bring himself to an overload but his fingers were nowhere near enough to stretch his valve in the way he enjoyed.

Luckily for Knock Out, he didn’t have to muster the strength to get up and find a toy to help him overload. Starscream’s willpower has finally depleted and his fans have kicked in hard. His optics were half-closed, darkened, and staring at Knock Out’s covered with fluids servo. 

Knock Out’s optics quickly turned towards the source of the whirling fans. A relieved and happy smile graced his face before it turned into a frown.

“How long have you been awake?”

“Long enough.” Starscream said, his voice heavy with desire. 

“And you let me suffer! How typical.” Knock Out huffed and looked away from his mate.

Starscream grinned, focusing his optics on Knock Out’s face.

“I can help you if you ask nicely.~”

Knock Out’s vocalizer made an irritated noise. Moments stretched between the couple before Knock Out’s legs twitched and he gave up.

“Fine! You win. Please, frag me into the berth, oh Lord Starscream! And make it good!” 

Starscream didn’t wait even a moment before shifting into a positing between the medic’s legs which spread farther in response. Burying his face into Knock Out’s neck, he licked and kissed the sensitive metal, earning a moan and a curse out of his mate. Starscream chuckled when Knock Out tried to move his hips in desperation.

Snapping his spike cover open, Starscream took a firm grip of Knock Out's thighs and pressurized his spike right into Knock Out’s dripping and needy valve. The red mech’s whimper turned into a loud moan as his valve was stretched nicely by Starscream’s spike.

Knock Out folded his legs at the knees and flattened his pedes on the berth, lifting his whole lower frame off the berth. The seeker’s spike slid even deeper with the new and improved angle of penetration, finally reaching Knock Out’s ceiling node. Knock Out’s legs gave out at the intense pleasure of the ceiling node being stimulated and he would’ve fallen back onto the berth if Starscream hasn’t taken a hold and supported his legs.

Kissing Knock Out briefly on the lips, Starscream drew his spike out of the tightly clenching valve and slammed it right back in, hitting the ceiling node straight on. 

“AAH! Right there! I swear if you stop I’ll dissect your sorry aft!”

Starscream’s chuckled at Knock Out’s moans and empty threats, purposely stilling when he was all the way inside the medic. It took exactly two seconds for Knock Out to start wailing. 

“MOVE damn you! Moooove!” Knock Out demanded, clenching his valve deliciously around the seeker’s spike. And if Starscream’s hasn’t been so close to an overload himself, he would’ve teased his mate more. 

Starscream set a steady rhythm, making sure to hit Knock Out’s sweet spot every time. The medic soon lost his ability to form words and wrapped his legs tightly around the seeker’s waist. It didn’t take him long to reach a processor-blowing overload since he has worked himself pretty well beforehand. 

Knock Out screamed as the pleasure hit him hard and Starscream was pretty sure their unfortunate neighbors have heard them very well. The Decepticon ship had many positive things about its design but insulation was not among them. 

Knock Out’s valve clamped around Starscream’s spike and the seeker made a sound between a hiss and a moan, his wings flaring widely. It took him several more thrust into the moist and still contracting valve to throw him into an overload of his own. His frame stilled and his denta bit into Knock Out’s neck. His spike erupted right into Knock Out’s ceiling node, triggering a second overload for the medic. 

Panting hard and fans whirling loudly, both mechs slumped into the berth. Knock Out moaned in distaste as his aft smeared the fluids his valve has previously left on the metal surface below. His legs didn’t detangle from around Starscream’s waist though. And when the seeker’s spike began to depressurize, Knock Out whined loudly.

“Not yet.”

Starscream obliged this time. He buried his face into Knock Out’s neck again and relaxed on top of his mate. Several moments passed before Knock Out spoke, sounding slightly irritated.

“Did you tease me into waking up, Starscream?”

“Nooo, of course not.” came Starscream poorly hidden lie.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I need to clarify something - in this particular fic Cybertronians have no anterior node. Hence why Knock Out was getting frustrated when he couldn't overload without touching his ceiling node.


End file.
